


Good Morning

by aunt_zelda



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Frottage, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter and Caine, sleeping in the same bed. They wake up and decide to have some sleepy, <i>quiet</i> sex, as they're in Stinger's house and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the Jupiter Ascending Kink Meme: http://jakink.dreamwidth.org/724.html?thread=74196#cmt74196 
> 
> Prompt: Jupiter/Caine, sleepy morning sex, the cuddlier the better.

It took her forever to get Caine to agree to sleep in the same bed as her.

He kept going on about how it wasn’t right, it wasn’t proper for a lowly splice like him to sleep in her bed. In the same room, sure, he’s her bodyguard, at the foot of the bed if he’s her favored pet, but _in_ the bed with her, under the covers, touching her? He refused. 

Eventually she got him to agree to it, mostly by exhausting him with sex and tangling her limbs around him so he wasn’t able to slink away afterwards. A few nights of that, and soon Caine was more comfortable sleeping in bed with her. He still mumbled about how he shouldn’t, even as he nuzzled closer and wrapped those big arms around her.

During the day he was always deferring to her, bowing his head, kneeling, protecting her, but following her orders. He never seemed quite so big then, except in battle. Which Jupiter enjoyed immensely, but the feeling of being held, safe and warm, in the arms of someone much taller and stronger than herself, that was also something she loved. 

She woke slowly, as she often did on her days off, when there was no shrieking alarm to rouse her before the sun. Caine was still asleep, pressed against her back, one arm draped over her belly. 

Jupiter craned her neck to look at his face. She never saw Caine this relaxed, not even after they had made love. His features were softened slightly by sleep, the worry-lines were not so pronounced, his eyes did not seek possible threats. 

Caine was forever saying that it was a great honor to sleep beside her. Jupiter was acutely aware, despite her fuzzy mind, that there were not many people Caine would trust enough to allow to sleep beside him. It was as much an honor for her as it was for him, though he would likely never admit to such a thing. She was his Queen, after all, an Entitled of the Abraxas, thinking of herself in such common terms would likely upset him at the very least. 

Jupiter yawned, flexing her legs slightly underneath the covers. 

Caine shifted, hips rocking, and Jupiter realized he was hard. 

Jupiter had never encountered this from him. From previous boyfriends, yes, but never Caine. Perhaps this kind of human reaction wasn’t usual for him. Perhaps he’d hidden it from her until this morning. 

She angled her hips, pressing back against him, rubbing slightly. 

He whimpered, eyelids fluttering, and slid his hand up beneath the baggy shirt she wore as nightwear. His fingers cupped her left breast, stroking, clumsily and half-asleep still. Caine’s other arm wormed its way underneath her, pulling her against his body. It was hardly graceful, but that did not make it feel any less pleasant. 

“Mmmmm …” Jupiter didn’t want to talk, her mouth still felt slightly dry from sleep.

Caine blinked lazily and promptly squeezed his eyes shut against the sunlight streaming in through the window. 

Jupiter could hear the bees outside, drones thrumming pleasantly in their early-morning ventures. The corn was rustling slightly in the wind. The house was, save for the bees, utterly silent. 

Caine groaned, rolling on top of her and starting to rut in earnest. He was still in his underwear, she was still in the plaid boxers she wore to bed. The wooden bed-frame creaked.

“Don’t … wake … them …” Jupiter murmured, thinking of Kiza just down the hall and Stinger in the room below theirs. 

Caine slowed his pace slightly, not that it had been particularly fast to begin with. Jupiter gripped the headboard and tried to prevent any further sounds. 

He was very hard now. Usually this would be the point where he would pause and fumble with a condom, but Caine was showing more signs of falling back asleep than getting either of them naked enough for that. Besides, the condoms were more out of paranoia than anything, Caine had assured her up and down that splices couldn’t retain or transmit any sexually transmitted diseases. 

“Fuck …” Jupiter whispered.

Perhaps Caine had taken that as an order from his Queen. Or perhaps he had simply wanted to slide his right hand underneath the waistband of her boxers and slide two fingers into her. It was awkward at his current angle, but he made do, and it helped that Jupiter had been wet before he had begun. 

“Want you …” he whined, a low sound at the back of his throat. She could feel his breath on her neck. “Want …”

“Come on …” Jupiter rocked against him and his fingers. “Please …”

He came first, a testament to how sleepy he was. Had Caine been fully awake, he’d have never dared to orgasm before her, or without her expressed permission at the very least. It was a hierarchy thing, Jupiter had just learned to roll with it. 

Moaning, Caine slid down her body and crawled underneath the covers completely. 

At first Jupiter thought he was slinking away in shame. Then she felt his hands – steadier now – on her hips, turning her over, felt his fingers tugging at the waistband of her boxers, felt his _tongue_ …

“Oh!” Jupiter pressed her hand over her mouth, clung to the headboard with her free hand, knuckles white. Despite her efforts, the frame creaked again, a deafening sound in the lazy morning silence of the farmhouse. 

Caine’s beard tickled. He grazed her ever-so-slightly with his teeth – he was certainly awake, there was no doubt of that – and now his fingers were there too.

Jupiter muffled her cries as best she could, pressing both hands over her mouth as her body spasmed. Caine’s hands gripped her hips as she rode it out, keeping her as still as possible, avoiding more sounds from escaping the room. 

He emerged from underneath the blankets, grinning. “Good morning, your majesty.”

“Morning,” she kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. “Going back to sleep. Join me?”

“Of course.” 

She snuggled against him, listening to his heartbeat slow to a steady, relaxed pace.


End file.
